Masking the Pain
by Invisibool
Summary: King Dedede's P.O.V. of the last level of Revenge of the King. Please read. Enjoy! Review!


**Okay, I lied. This will be from the 'Revenge of the King' point of view, not the True Arena. I did tweak the character's lines, but it's still essentially the same. Enjoy!**

'**Masking the Pain'**

I was prepared this time…. I didn't really hate the puffball… I just wanted to win.

"Sir!!! Sir!!!" My young cohort called out to me.

"What is it, young one?" I asked, knowing how emotional he could get if I yelled at him.

"I hate to tell you this… but"

"Out with it," I said calmly.

A tremendous explosion rocked the castle.

"Kabula has been defeated, Great King! What should we do?"

My eyes widened slightly in surprise. Kirby had set a new record, he had made it so fast.

"You mean Kirby is coming here now?" I asked, wanting clarification. The Bandana wearing Waddle Dee nodded. "And what about Whispy?"

"He was the first to go!"

"Lololo & Lalala?"

"They're gone too!"

"Kracko?"

"He went down twice!"

"That's it! I want every able hand out there this instant!" I snapped.

"R-Relax, Great King! Please, you have to stay calm!" He began to become oversensitive.

"R-Right. Sorry, my soldier. Well, here's what we do, Kirby will be OURS!" I pumped my fist into the air, relieving my cohort.

Suddenly, the monitor in my throne room went on, and one of the Simirrors appeared.

"King Dedede!" he addressed me. "Kirby is proceeding to hallway MMT-2!" he finished just as Kirby kicked him over with his Jet ability.

I cringed, and Bandana Dee shielded his eyes. That looked rather painful…

I turned the intercom to Elite Quarter MTT-2 and addressed the only Elite trooper there.

"Mr. Tick Tock, Kirby's headed your way. Get out there and show him what you're made of!"

The sentient clock saluted and ran out the door. Moments later, he clashed with Kirby.

"Do you think the Elite Troopers will be able to handle him?"

"Knowing Kirby," I said. "No. But there's a good chance they'll wear him down."

An exhausted Sword Knight dashed into the room, and over to my bandana clad servant. The Knight whispered to him, and the Dee's eyes became wide.

"Great King! He had an easy time!!!" Bandana Dee yelled.

I grunted. "We'll see how he likes the next…" I said, clearly undeterred.

I grabbed another microphone, one that led to Elite Station GW-5, where Grand Wheelie was stationed.

"Grand Wheelie!" I commanded his attention. "Kirby's on the move! You know what to do!"

The animated tire screeched, his way of nodding, and wheeled out of view.

"Now, how many troopers are still left?" I asked my servant.

"Oh! Uh… including Grand Wheelie, we have 4 left!" the Waddle Dee said.

"That should be enough…" I said nodding.

After a minute, a Capsule J2 barreled in.

"Sorry for the intrusion your highness, but Grand Wheelie has been defeated!" the soldier said.

"He beat him too?"

"Yes, and he's shifted to hallway PP-9!" the armor-covered creature said, clearly panicking.

Bandana Dee's eyes grew wide. "Kirby's approaching here, Your Majesty!"

"Hmm… Okay. I'll alert the Elite Trooper guarding that area," I said.

The intercom to Elite Room PP-9 was soon in my grasp.

"Phan-Phan!" I got the rolling pachyderm's attention. "Get out there and stop Kirby!"

Phan-Phan saluted, and rolled off.

"What happens if Kirby makes it here, Your Highness?" Bandana Dee asked me.

I smiled at him.

"He'll have to deal with my secret weapon…"

The Waddle Dee's eyes grew wide. "Y-You mean…"

I nodded, and soon after, we heard a dying trumpeting.

"Great King, he beat Phan-Phan too!"

I snarled and imagined that lump running down the halls to the throne room, clearing out anything in his way.

"Alright. Call the Cavalry!"

I watched as Bandana Dee grabbed the castle-wide intercom, and order all able soldiers to stop Kirby at once. Though the puffball didn't stop. He headed down hallway FL-8.

"Enough, Kirby! Face twin Fire Lions!" I said.

"Go get 'em!" Bandana Dee yelled.

After a while, a panicked Waddle Doo sprinted into the room.

"Sir!" he said to me. "The Lions are done for!"

"Oh, no! He beat everyone we have!" Bandana Dee squeaked.

"Dammit! Can't anyone beat that guy?" I cursed.

We heard a door open, then shut.

"Great King! Kirby made it here! W-What do we do?" the Waddle Dee panicked.

'We're done for.' I thought. 'Only one option.'

I turned to me right-hand servant. "O-Okay. I guess it's your turn."

The Dee's eyes widened. "Oh, but Great King! I- I can't do it alone!"

I sighed. "Fine. You can go. You've been spared." I turned to walk to the arena.

"Don't go, King!"

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I dashed away.

"Great King!!!"

"It's time for my secret weapon…" I said. "Now you pay, Kirby!"

The puffball entered the arena.

"You've made it here. Now! Arm yourself!" I ordered.

The puffball picked up the hammer in the middle of the room.

"It's about high time our grudge was settled…"

I leaped into the arena.

"Meet my brand new weapon: The brand new Dedede Hammer!"

The puffball's eyes widened in shock. I charged at him, and swung the metal mallet, but the puffball jumped out of the way. Seeing a clear shot, he slammed my side a few times.

I ran at him, and made a leap, falling on the ground, missing Kirby again. As he came down from the air, he hit me again.

"Raagh!" I yelled as I leaped into the air multiple times, hitting him twice. As I landed the third time, he hit me with a Hammer Flip.

"Here I come!" I said as I puffed up, just like him, and pursued him through the air. As he tried to escape, he flew into the electric fence around the arena.

Wailing in pain, the puffball plummeted, and lay on the ground for a few seconds. He finally got up, shook his head, and turned behind, at me.

I charged like a bull, my hammer raised, and the puffball swung his flaming mallet and hit me square in the face. I heard a loud crack as my mask was halved and I flew into the air, through the fence, and out of the castle.

Kirby won. I lost. I guess that's how it goes. But he better not think for a second that I'm done! I came close that time, right? Right? RIGHT?!

**Well, it's done. Did any of you notice how I labeled the Elite Quarters? Whoever does gets cake! All that's left are Galacta Knight and Wham Bam Jewel. Choose who you want. I'll get to it.**


End file.
